


A Likely Child

by anemic_cinema



Series: World's End Boyfriend [15]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child in Peril, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Gore, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Racism, Serious Injuries, Tenderness, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: No queers after the zombie apocalypse? I don't think so.</p>
<p>What happens when Daryl fell in the woods, and how he got back up. And, what happened when Andrea refused Shane.</p>
<p>Content Warning: homophobic language, gore, bodily injury, violence, racist language</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Likely Child

“You're gonna be careful, right?” 

Daryl was leading the horse out of the stables as Glenn looked on. The younger man was apprehensive, despite Daryl's confidence.

“Ain't I always?” Daryl grinned at him. For whatever reason, he'd woken up with a feeling of hope that morning. He kept thinking about the bit of fabric in his pocket, and how it was some sort of sign. 

“Like hell you are.” Glenn adjusted his cap. “Just watch out ok?”

“Don't worry baby.” Daryl's own heart jumped when he said that. He was still mulling over a good pet name for Glenn. That one sounded ok. It wasn't perfect though, it didn't quite carry the thrust of his affection. 

“Baby? That's new.” Daryl shrugged. “But I like it.” Glenn reached out and took his hand in his. Despite Rick's admonishments, the younger man didn't want to forgo any tenderness. Not when every trip into the woods meant danger. 

“Don't worry kid. I'll be back before you know it.” Daryl was about to haul himself into the saddle when Glenn stopped him.

“Daryl?” The morning sunlight made his brown eyes look so pretty. They have a golden cast to them. “Before you go-I gotta tell you something.”

“What's up?” Daryl scrutinized his face. He always looked to earnest. Life hadn't kicked him around, so he could afford to. He was lucky like that. It used to make him mad, how Glenn could be so happy-go-lucky even in the face of adversity. Now, he cherished it. At least one of them could be optimistic. 

“I love you.” The words were spoken quietly and a little faster than they needed to be. Daryl stood there, too stunned to answer that declaration. Glenn quickly kissed him on his open mouth before pulling away. “Be safe.”

Daryl nodded, and got in the saddle. There was a warm, glowing feeling spreading out from his stomach to his chest and his limbs. 'I love you.' No wonder they called those words magic. With a wave to Glenn, he nudged the horse into a trot and headed in the direction of the Cherokee roses. 

**

“Take your goddamn hand off me or I'm gonna cut it off.” 

Shane yanked his hand away from Andrea's thigh. “Jesus Christ, you don't have to be so fucking harsh about it.”

Andrea looked over to the man in the drivers seat. Searching through the housing development had been a bust. No sign of Sophia, just charred corpses and wandering corpses. Adrenaline was still pumping through her from shooting the walkers. It was obviously the same for Shane, because he wouldn't have been so bold otherwise. 

“You know what? Fuck you. I've never let anyone put their hands on me like that, and I ain't gonna let it happen now.”

“Jesus Christ.” Shane shook his head. “You really are something else.”

“You're damn right.” The blonde looked out of the passenger window at the passing scenery. Again, it looked normal, like any country road.

“Lemme guess, you're some kind of feminist, right? Hairy-legged, don't need a man, so on?” Shane was chuckling, like he was some kind of hilarious comedian. “Why, I bet you just don't like men, period. Do I have you pegged?”

Andrea shook her head. “Oh yeah. You got me. I'm just a big mean dyke who doesn't care about your precious, manly fee-fees. And you're a goddamn, macho, son-of-a-bitch who doesn't like it when people tell him no.” 

Shane scoffed, but shut up. He stewed in his frustration the entire way back. Since Rick had reappeared, his personal life had taken a real nosedive. He'd hoped that Andrea would be open to something, but that was obviously not going to happen. When Andrea had first showed up, he'd suspected she was, as she said, a dyke. Merle had too, and had complained to him more than once about her being mouthy towards him. At the time, Shane had brushed it off. Merle deserved every insult Andrea had slung his way. Now he understood why the redneck asshole had hated her so much. She was a real bitch. 

“It's a shame really.” He said as they drove up the dirt road to the farm.

“What?” Andrea sneered at him. There was no reason for her to hide her dislike of him, so she didn't.

“I'd have said you're too pretty to be a lesbian. Real shame that.” 

Shane had barely slowed down to park when Andrea got out of the car, and slammed the door hard enough to draw attention. Carol was hanging up laundry by the campfire, Dale keeping her company, and when she saw Andrea march towards them.

“You ok?” She'd volunteered to help with laundry after Lori had complained of not having enough help. By that, she'd meant Andrea. Ever since they arrived on the farm, Lori had become increasingly testy towards her. So Carol said she'd help out. She didn't like anyone being mad at the blonde. 

“You seen Maggie?” Andrea asked Dale. In her anger, she missed Carol's concern.

Dale looked up at her from the dishes he was washing in a plastic basin full of soapy water. “I think she's in the stables? Why?” 

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Andrea was off towards the stables. Carol felt a stabbing pain in her chest. So that was why Andrea had been so late the night before. She went back to the laundry, putting garments on the line and pinning them to it. She kept her back turned to Dale, because her eyes wouldn't stop watering.

She wasn't sure why she cared so much about that little fact. Andrea had the right to do whatever she wanted after all. But it hurt. It wasn't the same kind of hurt that came from Sophia being lost. It wasn't even the kind of hurt that Ed used to cause with his words and his fists. It was a new kind of hurting, and Carol wished it would just go away.

When Andrea entered the stables, Maggie looked up from the bale of hay she was breaking up in the wheelbarrow. It was feeding time for the horses. Except for the one that was gone. 

“Hey, do you know who took out Nelly? My dad's gonna be pissed when he finds out.” Maggie stood up and dusted her hands off. “I just hope whoever took it knows what they're doing, cause that horse is spooky as hell.” 

Andrea grabbed Maggie and crushed her lips against hers. A muffled gasp escaped the brunette's mouth, and they both stumbled into one of the doors of the stalls. The blonde pulled away, an apologetic look on her face. 

“I think it was Daryl.”

“What?” Maggie licked her lips, and looked around them furtively. At night it was safe, but during the day there was too much of a risk of Beth, or Patricia, or worse, her father, walking into the stables. 

“I think it was Daryl who took the horse.” Andrea stroked her cheek. “Sorry, I just needed... something .”

“You call that something?” Maggie laughed, and went in for another kiss. This one was gentler, with her tongue teasing at the older woman's mouth. It was bold to do this in the daytime hours, but it felt too nice to stop.

“You up for it?” Andrea pressed up against her. Her breasts felt so soft against Maggie's chest. 

“Yeah...but not now.” The brunette nuzzled her neck. “Tonight. I'll let you know when and where.” She licked Andrea's skin before pulling away. “I gotta finish feeding the horses.” 

Andrea's hands lingered on Maggie's sides for a second. “I'll be counting down the hours. D'you need any help?”

“If you wanna, I won't say no.” The younger woman smiled at her. “C'mon, they get one flake each.” She grabbed the aforementioned portion of hay and tossed it into the hay rack of one of the stalls. Andrea followed suit, the work allowing her anger and excitement to diminish.

**

Daryl was used to pain. He was used to blacking out from it, used to being delirious from it, but he'd never hallucinated from it before. The words of the Merle in his mind rang through his skull. There was nothing he could have done to save Merle from the rooftop. He hadn't betrayed him by sticking with these people. He wasn't Rick's bitch. He hated Rick for trying to control him.

“Alright, yer the chinaman's bitch then.”

He could see Merle's face hovering in front of his as he lurched through the woods. “He's Korean...” Daryl wasn't sure whether he'd said those words out loud, or inside his head.

“Same difference. I'm disappointed in you, little brother. I tried so hard to keep you on the right track, and you had to go fag on me. With the chink no less!” The voice was snide and jeering. “I knew you was like that. Ever since you were a kid. Yer nothin' but a pansy-ass faggot, Daryl. Figured I beat it out of ya, but obviously I didn't do it hard enough.” 

Daryl stumbled against a tree. He was still clutching the doll he'd found in the water. The ears around his neck stunk, hopefully enough to keep the walkers away. Sinking down to the ground, he felt exhaustion take hold of him again. It would be so easy just to lay down, go to sleep. He wouldn't have to think anymore. He wouldn't hear his brother's voice rattling in his ears. Sleep sounded so nice.

“What do you think you're doing.” 

The voice wasn't Merle's. Daryl opened his eyes. Glenn stood in front of him, smiling.

“You can't sleep yet dumbass. You gotta get back to the farm first.” 

“Glenn...” His lips felt so dry. He wished he'd drank more of the water when he was stuck by the stream. “I can't...”

“Oh shut up, you know you can.” Glenn extended a hand to him. “I know you fell, but, please, get up.” 

Daryl hauled himself up using a low branch. If the dead could walk, so could he. He hobbled, the pain in his side throbbing. His steps were shuffling, and it didn't feel like he could see. Images were flashing in front of him, but Daryl couldn't tell if they were real. Trees, leaves, a small figure rushing towards him, a shrill scream.

The pain in his side was joined by a sharp pain in his thigh. 

'Is this real?' He wondered as he sank to the ground, the world going black around him.

**

'Wake up.'

“Wake up!”

'Daryl, you need to wake up.'

“Please, Mister Daryl, wake up. Wake up!”

'You have to wake up. You need to get back to the farm. NOW.'

Daryl's eyes opened, the light from the sun too bright. There was a face in front of him. Not Merle. Not Glenn. A small face, gray from dirt, short blonde hair sticking out from it. 

“Sophia.” Daryl didn't recognize his own voice. 

“Please Mister Daryl, I'm sorry, I thought you were a walker, we have to go, please get up.” Sophia sounded out of breath. The man sat up, and a sharp pain shot through his left leg. He looked down. He could see a bloody gash though a tear in his pants. The cut looked bad, and blood was soaking the fabric.

“Fuck.” His voice sounded a little more like himself now. 

“I'm sorry.” Sophia's dirty face had clean streaks on it from her tears. She was holding a hatchet in her hands. It had his blood on it. As his eyes focused, he realized that she was wearing a boxy jacket at least three sizes too big. It was crusted with blood and gore, and she stunk like death.

“You hurt?” Sophia shook her head. “Bit?” She shook her head again. Daryl grasped the edge of his shirt, and tore off a strip. He wrapped it tightly over the wound on his leg. Blood still seeped through it, but it was all he could do for now. 

“Help me.” Each word was a struggle. He slowly got to his knees, trying to put as little weight as he could on his injured leg. Sophia put one of his arms around her shoulders, allow him to brace himself up. Once he was standing, she held tight to his hand. 

“Which way do we go? Where are we going?”

Daryl walked, slowly. Sophia held on him, sometimes helping him stay upright.

“Where are we going Mister Daryl?” Her voice was still panicked. 

“Farm.” Daryl croaked out.

“That's right.” Daryl's eyes focused on Glenn, who was walking backwards, facing them. “You're gonna get back to the farm. You did so good Daryl. You found Sophia.”

Daryl picked up speed. Glenn could help carry him, if he could just catch him. But the vision in front of him just moved faster.

“That's it, you're doing great. See, we're almost back.”

“Don't kid yerself little brother.” He couldn't see him, but he could hear Merle's voice. “Once they see you got the kid, they ain't gonna need you 'round no more. Yer nothin' to these people.” 

“Daryl, don't listen to him.” Glenn's voice was grave now. “He doesn't know what he's talking about.”

“Yer useless Daryl. You know you are.”

“You're not, and you know it.”

Daryl let out a cry, and collapsed to the ground. He couldn't deal with it. The pain, the voices, he couldn't go on. He'd failed. He was a failure. 

“Mister Daryl, please!” Sophia was hyperventilating. He had to keep going. He couldn't. Daryl raised his head. He could see a field just beyond the trees. The farm. 

“Sophia, run.” He pointed towards the field. His throat felt like it was closing, and his tongue was too heavy. “That way.” The little girl took off running. He thought he heard her screaming. He wasn't sure if that was real.

His arm dropped to his side and he rolled over, pushing his crossbow aside. On his back, he looked up. Sky was visible through the trees. It was clear and blue. 'What a nice day.' Daryl thought to himself. His grip relaxed around the doll. 

**

Andrea saw her first. A small, screaming figure, wearing something covered in blood, waving a hatchet in her hand. 

“Sophia.” The word caught in her throat. “SOPHIA!!!”

Her scream made everyone look up. She pointed to the field. “SOPHIA'S IN THE FIELD!”

Inside the RV, Carol dropped the cup she'd been scrubbing onto the floor. “Welcome to Weeki- Wachee Springs” and the mermaid were now in pieces. She rushed out, then ran to the field, following Rick, Shane, Glenn, Andrea. Her legs moved faster, she ran past them, and then she saw her. Her daughter. Bloody, a weapon in her hand, her hair chopped up like how a child would give a hair cut to a doll. 

“Don't touch me!” Her daughter was screaming. “It's walker blood! Mister Daryl is in the trees! HE'S HURT!” 

Carol's legs gave out. She tried to reach for her daughter, but Andrea held her back. “Don't. Sophia, take that thing off!” Sophia stripped off the jacket, and ran into the arms of her weeping mother.

“Mama.” Sophia was crying, just like the day she was born. Carol could not imagine a sweeter sound. She held onto her tight, her whole body shaking. Nothing was going to separate her from her daughter again, not if she had anything to do with it. 

**

Daryl heard the voices. He knew they were real when he felt himself hauled up. 

“Are those ears?” Glenn. 

“Glenn.” He croaked out, his eyes focusing on the young man. “Glenn.” He tried to reach out but he couldn't. His arms here around Rick and Shane's shoulders. 

“Get his crossbow.” Rick ordered. 

“Glenn.” Daryl felt faint again. The world spun around. 'I can sleep now.'

**

Herschel took control. He commanded Maggie and Beth to bathe Sophia and to check her for bites. He had Rick and Shane bring Daryl inside of the house. He'd lost some blood, but not enough to put him in any danger. They stripped off his clothes, and Herschel cleaned and stitched his wounds. The cut on his leg looked worse than it was. Apparently, Sophia had only struck a glancing blow. Despite the grim work, everyone on the farm was smiling.

Once Sophia was washed up, Beth reported back to her father. No bite marks. Slight dehydration. The girl said she was hungry. Carol wouldn't let her go though. She just kept holding her, and sobbing into her now patchy hair. Herschel gave Sophia a glass of water and some crackers, which she drained and devoured.

“Is Mister Daryl gonna be ok?” She'd been asking about him every five minutes, guilt in her eyes. The doctor had seen the hatchet she'd struck him with. It was sharp, and probably could have done some real damage if she'd landed a better hit. 

“He sure is. He was lucky, you ran out and got us just in time.”

Sophia was relieved, just a little. She put her lips on the rim of the empty glass, mouthing at it. 

“Would you like some fruit punch?” The little girl looked up at him with hopeful eyes and nodded.

“Let me get you some.” Herschel smiled. Sophia reminded him of Beth when she'd been her age. They both had the same concern for other peoples' well being. He brought her a glass full of fruit punch, plus the pitcher. She drank glassful after glassful, the liquid staining her tongue and her lips red. Carol still couldn't stop crying. This time though, it was out of joy. For once, life had won out over death. 

Lori and Patricia cooked dinner while everyone checked in on both Sophia and Daryl. Glenn tried to stay by Daryl's side, but Rick kept giving him looks. He ignored them, refusing to leave the chair by the bed where Daryl was dozing. Herschel had given him something for the pain, so he was in and out of consciousness.

Eventually, Rick had grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

“You gotta stop this.” 

“Stop what?” Glenn knew the answer. They couldn't afford to offend their hosts, so he had to stop himself from being by the side of the man he loved. Rick gave him a measured look, and resentment filled Glenn's heart. But he obeyed, not seeing any other choice. He went to sit on the porch, his head in his hands. Sophia was alive. Daryl was alive. They were both alive and safe. He had no reason to feel sad. But he did. His heart constricted in his chest. It wasn't fair.

Maggie saw him sitting, and went by his side. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Glenn swallowed, trying to steady himself. 

“How come you're not with Daryl? You're probably the only person he's gonna want to see when he comes out of it.” 

The lump in his throat grew. “Rick doesn't think that's a good idea.”

Maggie paused. Even when he'd first arrived on the farm, she could see that Glenn was someone who was kind and gentle. That was why she'd made the clumsy pass at him at the pharmacy. Anyone with an ounce of common sense would want to be with this man. Truth be told, she envied Daryl. The guy was lucky to be with Glenn. 

“What does Rick have to do with this?” 

Glenn took a breath. “He's afraid we'll offend your family.”

The brunette processed those words, then stomped back into the house. She found Rick by the foot of the stairs, talking to Shane and T-Dog. 

“I need to have words with you. Now.” 

Rick nodded, and excused himself. They exited the house, and Maggie led him back to where Glenn was sitting.

“You owe him an apology.”

The former cop stared at her, confused.

“You have some nerve, coming in here, assuming you know what my family is like. And what be believe in.”

“Maggie-”

“Shut up and listen. If Glenn and Daryl are together, it's not going to be an issue with anyone in this house. Trust me.” She was almost chest to chest with the other man now. “My father's a good man, and he takes his bible seriously. Especially the parts about treating others with kindness.” Every word was a snarl. “I was fifteen when I came out to him, buddy, and you know what? He accepted the fact that I'm bi unconditionally. You could stand to learn from him.” 

Glenn watched the scene with amazement. He sure as hell hadn't expected Maggie to stand up for him. He'd figured she might harbor a little bit of resentment against him after he'd turned her down. Apparently, he'd completely misjudged her. 

“Now you're gonna let Glenn stay by Daryl's side for as long as he needs to. If you, or Shane, or anyone else has anything to say about it, well, it's y'all that are gonna have to leave.” She pointed to the dirt road. “We Greenes don't tolerate that kind of bullshit. Mark my words.” 

Rick nodded, his eyes wide. He turned to Glenn. “I'm sorry, I just assumed-”

“Yeah, well you know the old expression. When you assume, you make an ass out of you and yourself.” Maggie crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“Go on and sit with Daryl.” Rick looked like his proverbial tail was between his legs. Being called out is never fun, especially when your foolishness is revealed to be just that. He slunk back to the house, abashed at his misjudgment of the situation. His need to protect everyone had instead caused pain, and that unsettled him.

“Well go on then.” Maggie grinned wide at Glenn. “Go be with your man.” 

Glenn stood and hugged her tight. “Thanks.”

Maggie ruffled his hair. “Don't mention it. Us queers gotta stick together after all. Go on then. He's gonna need you when he comes out of it.” 

Glenn ran back into the house, and into the first floor room where Daryl was resting. Maggie leaned against the side of the house. Ever since all of this began, anxiety had settled in her stomach. It was like a great big knot of hair stuck inside of her. But right now, it wasn't so big, and it didn't feel like it was pushing her guts around. She looked out over their land. Maybe things could get better. Hell, the fact that that little girl managed to survive said as much. Her gaze drifted over to the barn, and the knot in her stomach grew again.

**

Daryl opened his eyes. He was in a well lit room, in a comfortable bed. The sunlight was shining through open windows. The pain had faded to dull aches. He shifted. There was a sharp stab in his side and across his thigh. Ok, perhaps it hadn't faded. 

“Hey.” 

He turned his head. Glenn was sitting by the bed, smiling at him. He looked so nice when he smiled. His teeth really were perfect. Daryl tried to sit up, but then thought better of it. Instead he laid on his back, looking at the man who said he loved him. 

“Is this real?” Daryl muttered. 

“Of course it is you dumbass.” Glenn came closer, kneeling by the bed, and grabbed hold of his hand. “What did I tell you about being careful? Huh? Don't think I'm gonna let you off the hook just because you found Sophia.” He was joking, but there was a quiver in his voice, and his eyes looked a little too wet. “I can't let you out of my sight! Not to mention, taking a horse without asking first. You're a troublemaker, Daryl Dixon.”

“Shit. Herschel's pissed isn't he.” Daryl rubbed his eyes. Despite the sleep, he still felt exhausted.

“No, the horse came back. You're ok on that front.” Glenn brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “You're still a dumbass though.”

Daryl grinned at him. “Yeah, yeah. You love me for it.”

“I guess I do.” 

“You guess?” Daryl tugged at his hand, making Glenn get in the bed with him. 

“Whoa there.” Glenn laughed. “Herschel said he was gonna come check on you soon.” 

“Aw don't tell me Rick's bullshit's been getting' to you?” Daryl tried wrapping his arms around Glenn, but the pain his side flared up. Instead, he just draped one arm over the younger man, resting his head on his chest. 

“Oh, I don't think we're gonna have a problem with that anymore. Maggie told him where to go stick it.”

“I think I like that girl.” Daryl inhaled deeply. After the smell of the walker ears, it was good to smell something so nice and alive. Glenn sat up in the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He stroked Daryl's hair, stopping to trace the arcs of the older man's ear. 

“You're amazing Daryl.” 

“So are you kid. You helped me get back.” The painkillers were making Daryl feel good, like he could say anything and it would be ok. 

“What're you talking about?” Glenn looked down at him, puzzled.

“You talked me through it.” Daryl was dozing off again. “I saw you in the woods, and you told me I could make it back.”

Glenn watched the older man drift back to sleep. There was a small knock on the door, and Herschel came in.

“Pardon the intrusion.” He nodded towards Glenn. Daryl's head was nestled against his thigh, and his arm was draped over his legs. “I need to check his bandages.

“It's no problem. We weren't doing anything.” Glenn kicked himself. That just made it sound like they had been getting up to something. “He woke up for a little bit, but I think he's still loopy from the meds.” He carefully stood up. Daryl let out a sleepy grunt as he did, waking up again.

“I ain't loopy, ya son-of-a-bitch.” 

Herschel laughed. “Yeah, that'll happen. Whenever I had to dose animals with painkillers, they always got wobbly from it.” 

Herschel pulled back the sheet, and checked the bandage on Daryl's side and the one on his thigh. They still looked good and clean. “We can wait till tomorrow to change them. Looks good so far. He was lucky that arrow when straight through, and that Sophia didn't hit him that hard.”

“Says you. She's got pretty good aim for a kid.” Daryl shifted, trying to get comfortable.

“Speaking of.” Herschel looked back at the half-opened door. Sophia was peeking into the room, her eyes wide.

“Uh-oh, here she comes to finish the job. What's up killer?” Daryl grinned at her. “Glenn, you better check an' make sure she don't have that hatchet. She might try an' chop me down again.” 

Sophia looked at him, all bandaged up and woozy, and burst into tears. Her shoulders shook, and she covered her face with her hands. She rushed over to the bed and threw herself half across it. “I'm sorry Mr. Daryl.” She managed to choke out between sobs, guilt gripping her inside-out. 

“Aw, honey, don't cry, I was just messin' with you.” Daryl rubbed the patchy hair on her scalp. “Yer ok.” He held out his arms to her. “C'mon an' gimme a hug, you.” 

Sophia sniffed, her breathing still hitching and shaking. She crawled into his arms, wiping her face on the shirt Maggie had dug out for her to wear. It was a little too big, but it was clean and comfy. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. You were in survival mode kiddo. I'd have done the same.” Daryl hugged her as tight as he could, despite the pain. “You better hang onto that hatchet. There ain't many people who can say they clipped a Dixon and survived.” Sophia nodded, curling up against him like a little snail. “Next time though, you better pray I don't get up, 'cause I'll getcha!” He tickled her sides, making her squirm and laugh a little. She was so happy to be back close to him, her motorcycle riding, crossbow-carrying, tough as nails angel-man.

Glenn watched them. Daryl was good with kids, despite how gruff he could be sometimes. He'd probably make a good father some day. The image of the both of them caring for a gaggle of children popped into his mind. Raising children, teaching them to survive the world, and to thrive in it. Maybe it was a little silly to think of something like that when the future was so uncertain, but it made him happy. 

“C'mon now Sophia, Mr. Daryl needs his rest.” Herschel gently patted her shoulder. “I told you he was doing fine.” 

Reluctantly, Sophia left the warm embrace of her angel-man, and hopped off the bed. She followed Herschel out of the room, turning back to get one last look at Daryl. She needed to be sure he was alright. 

“Remember what I said kiddo, you keep that hatchet.” Daryl said, rubbing his eyes again. Sleepiness was taking over again. It was ok though. The way he looked at it, he'd earned his rest. Sophia smiled at him and went back to the room where Carol was waiting for her. He was right. She would keep that hatchet. It would be her weapon against the world, like a knight has a sword. 

“I'm gonna go get a change of clean clothes for you, is that ok?” Glenn asked him.

“S'fine.” Daryl reached out and stroked his arm. “Thanks baby.”

“No problem. You rest up now.” He bent down for a small kiss before letting him fall back asleep. As he was going out the door, he ran into Herschel. The old man was standing on the porch, looking satisfied with himself.

“For a vet you're, like, amazing with humans.” The younger man hoped that came off as a compliment, and not an insult.

“Why thanks.” Herschel smiled. “Supper's in an hour. Daryl should be fine for a little bit of food if he's awake. You can bring him some.”

“Will do. Thanks for the heads up.”

“If you're gonna spend the night in here, let me know. I'll give you some medicine to give him if he complains about the pain.” Glenn's face grew hot, and Herschel laughed at his shocked expression. “Come on now, I may be old, but I'm still perceptive.”

“It's just...Rick was worried you'd have a problem with, uh, us.” Glenn motioned from the house to himself. 

“Ah yes. Maggie told me all about that. Son, you don't have to worry about that. Remember, supper's in an hour. Can't say I know what Lori and Pat are making, but it sure smells good.” 

**

After her visit to Daryl, Carol only let Sophia go when it was time to eat. Carl sat on the other side of her. He kept looking at her with amazement, as if he couldn't believe she was really there sitting next to him. The relief her presence brought made it so everyone's appetite was greater than usual. They all ate with gusto, and the conversation was cheerful for once. Glenn brought portions of chicken and vegetables to the guest room for Daryl and himself. Daryl was awake by then, and they ate on the bed together.

“Herschel said that if I stay here tonight he'll give me pain meds in case you need them.” 

Daryl looked up from his food. “He knows?” 

“Well yeah, he walked in to you cuddling up to me.” Glenn placed Daryl's empty plate on top of his. “Do you want more food?”

“I'm good.” He reclined against the pillows. “So are you?”

“Am I what?” Glenn put the plates and the cutlery on the small table by the window.

“Gonna stay here with me.” 

“Of course I'm gonna.” Glenn grinned. “I even went and got a change of clothes and my toothbrush.”

“Didya grab mine?” Daryl motioned to the younger man to come back to the bed. 

“Yep.” Glenn pointed to his backpack. “It's all in there.”

“You shoulda grabbed that other stuff.” Glenn sat next to Daryl, and the older man carefully put his arm around him, trying not to strain his injury. The pain wasn't so bad now.“The condoms and stuff.”

The younger man laughed and gave him one of those 'I can't believe you' looks. “What the hell for?”

Daryl shrugged. “We got a bed. Be a shame to waste that kind of opportunity.” 

“With you injured? I don't think so.” Glenn shook his head. 

“Hey, I'm still alive ain't I? It's cause for celebration.” Daryl raised and lowered his eyebrows.

The younger man rolled his eyes. “You're a dirty old man.”

“I'll show you dirty and old.” Daryl grabbed at Glenn's sides, making him flop over laughing. 

“Stop it, you're gonna tear your stitches.” The younger man wheezed out. “Do you really wanna explain to Herschel how you did that?”

“He knows about us, what difference does it make?” Daryl pinned Glenn on his back, and winced. 

“You need more stuff for the pain? It should be ok for you to take some more now.” Glenn looked at him with worry in his eyes. 

“I'm good. Just gotta be careful.” Daryl laid on top of Glenn, using his body weight to keep the younger man still. “You make a good nurse. All we gotta do is getcha one of them cute outfits with the little hat.”

“Kinky.” Glenn exhaled. “Would you ask me to take your temperature?” 

“Oh yeah, you could give me a full physical.” Daryl kissed him, his lips lingering against the younger man's. They felt so sweet, it was hard not to.

“What about a sponge bath?” Glenn asked before kissing the older man back. 

“Ooh, I like the sound of that. I know you'd be thorough too. Make sure I'm all clean.” Daryl rolled over to his uninjured side, drawing Glenn into his arms. “Especially between my legs.”

“Dirty old man.” Glenn kissed his neck before licking slow licks against it. “You get the strangest ideas.” 

“It's yer fault.” The older man sighed. “Yer so damn cute, you make me think of strange things.”

“Oh that's nice, blame me for your lechery.” Glenn smiled when he felt Daryl's hard on press against his leg. “Well it looks that part of you isn't injured.”

“I told you, ya shoulda brought the condoms.”

“There's plenty of other ways besides that, Daryl.” The younger man moved his leg against it, making Daryl groan. 

“Oh yeah? How about you teach me some more?”

“What do you wanna know?” Glenn's voice was breathy against his neck, and a pleasant shiver ran through him.

“How about you show me how to give head proper-like?” Daryl's voice dropped down to a whisper too. “I think I like havin' yer sweet cock in my mouth.” His hand caressed its way down to Glenn's groin. “I wanna know how to do it right.”

“You were pretty good yesterday morning.” Glenn wondered if the door to the bedroom could be locked. 

“Yeah, but I could be better.” Daryl's hand was pressing against him in a very distracting way. “I think I need a whole lotta practice.” The older man's hand closed around his cock through his pants, rubbing his palm against the length of it.

Glenn's breath hitched. Yeah, they were definitely going to make good use of the bed. “Hold on then.” He got up and checked the door. Thankfully, it did have a small knob that could be used to lock it. “I don't want anyone walking in.”

“Good thinkin'. Now take yer clothes off and get back here.” He tugged down his underwear and tossed it aside, leaving him naked on top of the tangled sheets. Despite his injuries, he was ready to go. After all the pain, he needed this.

Glenn stripped off his clothes with impressive speed, and got back in bed. “Move down a little, I wanna try something.” 

Daryl did as he was told, and the younger man shifted so that his head was by Daryl's cock, and vice versa. “Just follow my lead.” He said before grasping the older man's cock and closing his mouth around it. Daryl followed suit, trying to focus on what exactly Glenn was doing to him.

When the younger man's tongue moved across the little tendon on the underside of the head, he did the same. When Glenn's hand moved up to gently hold and stroke Daryl's sac as his mouth moved up and down his cock, the older man did the same. The only thing Daryl couldn't manage was taking Glenn's cock deep into his throat. Glenn had no problem doing that to him, his throat opening up to let Daryl's cock slide into it. The older man tried valiantly to do the same, but his gag reflex kept him from doing it successfully. 

Again, a little to his embarrassment, Daryl came first. This was the third time now, and it annoyed him. He didn't want the kid thinking he was a minute-man. Glenn, didn't say anything, he just swallowed and moaned contentedly. Daryl kept trying to deep throat him, but nothing doing. Except that the friction of his mouth and tongue were making Glenn squirm. He kept kissing at Daryl's thighs, even placing a light kiss over the bandage that covered the gash. 'So sweet.' Daryl thought as he finally worked his way down to the root of Glenn's cock. As long as he kept swallowing, he found he could pull it off. The younger man tried to move his hips back, but Daryl kept him still. 

“I'm gonna cum if you keep that up.” He sounded out of breath. Daryl liked that. 

The older man only pulled back when he felt the first spurt against the back of his throat. This time he swallowed with no hesitation. It wasn't that bad, taste and texture wise. Definitely something he could get used to. He looked down at Glenn. His face was buried against his thighs. His breathing was hot and damp against Daryl's skin.

“How'd I do?” The younger man looked back at him.

“You get an A+.” Glenn turned around so he could face Daryl. “You learn quick.” 

“Probably the only time in my life I've gotten an A+.” Daryl brought the sheet over the both of them. “Turn off the light willya?”

Glenn turned off the lamp on the beside table. “How's the pain? Do you need something for it?”

“Naw. Just cuddle up to me and I'll be good.” 

Glenn laid down and rested his head against the older man's shoulder.

“What did you mean when you said I led you out woods?” He murmured, his eyes looking over the plaster texture of the ceiling.

Daryl shifted from his back to his good side. “I was hallucinatin', 'cause of the pain. I saw Merle, tellin' me all kinds of stupid shit.” He sighed at the memory of those words. He hated how, even though he knew they weren't true, they felt true. Like he really was useless, and that everyone despised him despite the evidence to the contrary. “Then I saw you.” He rested his hand on Glenn's chest. “You told me to keep goin', to get up.”

“Wow.” Glenn put his hand over Daryl's. 

“Yeah. It's like you were lookin' out for me even though you weren't there.” 

Glenn squeezed his hand tight. He couldn't say anything. If he did, he was afraid he might start crying. That was the last thing he needed, crying like a big baby in front of this tough guy who managed to trek back through the woods while injured and dragging a panicked child along. 

Daryl pressed his hairy chin against Glenn's shoulder. “I love you. Jesus Christ, I don't know how it happened, but I love you so goddamn much.” He couldn't remember if he'd ever spoken those words out loud to anyone before. He'd felt it, but had never gotten the chance to speak them. 

“I dunno how it happened either. But I'm glad it did. I love you too, Daryl.” 

Daryl could feel the thumping of Glenn's heart under the palm of his hand. It was a blessed sound, and a reminder that, yes, this was real. 

**

After dinner was cleared away, Andrea volunteered to help Maggie with the dishes. Lori looked surprise at her enthusiasm to help out with household chores for once. As they stood by the sink, Andrea would occasionally nudge the younger woman's foot with her own. 

“I think you volunteered to do this just so you could play footsy with me.”

“Maybe I did.” The blonde bumped Maggie's hip with her own, making the both of them giggle. “When we're done, howsabout we grab a couple of blankets and head out to the barn. It's nice and private, and I've always wanted to make it in a hayloft.”

The plate Maggie had been scrubbing dropped with a clatter into the sink. The younger woman quickly picked it up, and rinsed it. “I was thinking we could stay here. My bed's big enough for two.”

Andrea stopped drying the plate that was in her hands. “What about your family?”

“I can be quiet. Can you?” She looked at the blonde, smiling. She had to keep smiling, make it sound like it was a good idea. Anything to keep her away from the barn. 

Andrea grinned and nodded, going back to drying the plate in her hands.


End file.
